Usha Research Center
Usha Research Center '(ドーマン研究所, ''Dōman Kenkyuujo, alt. '''"The Dawman Laboratory") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is the base of operations for the brilliant scientist, Dr. Usha. Usha Research Center was built very quickly by Dr. Usha and a team of research assistants once the good doctor discovered that the Mist from beyond the Northern Karisto mountains was making its way toward the southern parts of Karisto Kingdom. Throughout the years of being enveloped by the Mist, Dr. Usha and his assistants have been trying to study the properties of the Mist, but have made little progress. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes arrive at Usha Research Center. Noa yells into the voice pipe leading up the tower, telling the residents of the tower that they are there to see Dr. Usha. The doctor asks them for the password and upon receiving the correct answer sends down the elevator to bring them up. They find Dr. Usha on the third floor of the tower and after revealing that he knows of the existence of Ra-Seru, unlike most of the population who are ignorant of Ra-Seru existence, the Ra-Seru heroes spend an entire night telling him about their adventures upon his request. After hearing their tales, Dr. Usha tells them the reason for the frozen state of Buma. The town of Buma was frozen by the icy cold breath of a malicious Seru named Koru, which resides in Nivora Ravine to the north of the town. Usha lets the heroes know that they cannot revive the Genesis Trees of Buma in their frozen state, but they can melt the ice first, allowing them to be revived. Dr. Usha tells them that they must obtain a Fire Droplet in order to create TimeSpace Bombs. When Gala asks where they can obtain one, Usha explains in detail that an ancient book describing how to build a TimeSpace Bomb says "''He who would seek the Fire Droplets must first dream in the home of the Seru.The dream will summon Tieg, who will bring the Fire Droplet." '' Once they find out how to obtain the Fire Droplet they obtain the Ruins Key from Mrs. Usha and travel to the ruins of Uru Mais. The Ra-Seru heroes each dream within the ruins and afterwards Tieg appears and gives them the Fire Droplet. When they return to Dr. Usha he utilizes his assistants who turn on the reactor in the room and mix a number of ingredients in it before throwing in the Fire Droplet. When the process is done four TimeSpace Bombs are created and Dr. Usha tells them why they need four of them. 1) To shatter the ice pillars blocking Nivora Ravine 2) To blow up Koru from all sides, which would trigger thermal reversal and destroy him neatly. Unfortunately, Dr. Usha incorrectly calculates that it will take 3 seconds for the bombs to explode after being triggered, when it takes 2 seconds for the first bomb and only 1 second for the others. Location Usha Research Center is crammed in between a canyon that is part of the central mountains of Karisto Kingdom, north of Sol. Layout Usha Research Center is a very tall structure in order for the residents to be out of reach of the Mist. However, due to time constraints in its construction it is very crammed and somewhat rundown looking, with pipes and broken ladders dangling from its sides. The tower was built in between a canyon, concealing it from much of the outside world. 1st Floor The living space of Usha Research Center consists of three floors. The bottom of the tower consists of a dining room on the west corner, a balcony overlooking Karisto Kingdom, a space for cooking and peddling, empty space for sleeping bags to be laid out, and two beds for Dr. Usha and his wife, Mrs. Usha. 2nd Floor The second floor is stacked with bookcases with multiple articles of research, devices for operating the elevator, and an artificial hot spring, which lies on the lower left corner of the floor. An elevator at the first floor of the top of the tower is operated by workers on the research center's second floor, who use pumps and a spinning device in order to pull the elevator up or down the middle of the tower. 3rd Floor Finally, the 3rd floor of the tower is the main office space of Dr. Usha. This floor is where he and his main assistants conduct their research. Many bookcases consisting of multiple articles of research and old books lie on this floor. However, the most notable piece of equipment in the room is a gigantic reactor which takes up near half of the floor's space. Next to the reactor is a large device for operating it, where Dr. Usha can be found at a near constant basis. Trivia *An optional cutscene can be accessed if Vahn and the others walk toward the hot spring on the second floor. As Noa desires to take a bath a researcher covered only in a towel will walk over and exclaim that it's his turn to take a bath. From then on some humorous dialogue takes place between Noa and the researcher, much to Gala's annoyance *Usha Research Center is one of the few places in Legaia where the party can rest for free Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia